California
California is a state located on the West Coast of the United States. It is by far the most populous U.S. state, and the third most extensive (after Alaska and Texas). It is home to the nation's second- and sixth-largest census statistical areas (Los Angeles Metropolitan Area and San Francisco Bay Area), and eight of the nation's fifty most populated cities (Los Angeles, San Diego, San Jose, San Francisco, Fresno, Sacramento, Long Beach and Oakland). The capital city is Sacramento. California's diverse geography ranges from the Pacific Coast in the west, to the Sierra Nevada mountains in the east – from the Redwood–Douglas-fir forests of the northwest, to the Mojave Desert areas in the southeast. The center of the state is dominated by Central Valley, a major agricultural area. California contains both the highest and lowest points in the contiguous United States (Mount Whitney and Death Valley), and has the third-longest coastline of all states (after Alaska and Florida). Earthquakes are a common occurrence due to the state's location along the Pacific Ring of Fire: about 37,000 are recorded annually. Films and Shows *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' *''A Kid in King Arthur's Court'' *''The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin'' *''A.N.T. Farm'' *''Angels in the Outfield'' *''The Art of Skiing'' *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2'' *''Cars'' *''Finding Dory'' *''Flight of the Navigator'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''Gus'' *''Hannah Montana'' *''Herbie Rides Again'' *''Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco'' *''I'll Be Home For Christmas'' *''Kim Possible'' *''The Love Bug'' *''Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)'' (No Service) *''Mighty Joe Young'' *''The Muppets'' *''The Parent Trap (1998 film)'' *''The Parent Trap'' *''The Princess Diaries'' *''Return from Witch Mountain'' *''The Rocketeer'' *''That's So Raven'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Zorro'' Cities and Locations *Los Angeles, California *Fort Ord, California *San Francisco, California *Emeryville, California *Anaheim, California *Burbank, California *California Institute of the Arts *Medfield College *Duckburg *Sugar Bowl Ski Resort *Monterey Attractions *Walt Disney Family Museum *Disneyland Resort **Disneyland **Disney California Adventure Actors and Crew born in California *Wayne Allwine *Jennifer Aniston *Odette Annable *Lee Arenberg *Allisyn Ashley Arm *Raymond Bailey *Fairuza Balk *Carroll Ballard *Drew Barrymore *Drake Bell *Jimmy Bennett *Justin Berfield *Candice Bergen *Kelli Berglund *Jack Black *Susanne Blakeslee *Brady Bluhm *Jeff Bridges *Albert Brooks *Orlando Brown *Sabrina Bryan *S. Scott Bullock *Greg Burson *Tim Burton *Austin Butler *Nicolas Cage *Nick Cannon *Linda Cardellini *Adam Carolla *David Carradine *Claudia Christian *Jamie Chung *Miranda Cosgrove *Jamie Lee Curtis *Grey DeLisle *Zooey Deschanel *Jessica DiCicco *Benjamin Diskin *Roy E. Disney *Jason Dolley *Seth Dusky *Jason Earles *Ashley Edner *Anthony Edwards *Zac Efron *Susan Egan *Danny Elfman *Roshon Fegan *Will Ferrell *America Ferrera *Sally Field *Jodie Foster *James Franco *Bonnie Franklin *Kelli Garner *Marcellite Garner *Brad Garrett *Jared S. Gilmore *Tony Goldwyn *Zachary Gordon *Joseph Gordon-Levitt *Alexander Gould *Jake Gyllenhaal *Emily Hahn *Mark Hamill *Armie Hammer *Tom Hanks *Khadijah Haqq *Malika Haqq *Mark Harmon *Ray Harryhausen *Teri Hatcher *Tony Hawk *David Henrie *Dana Hill *Alex Hirsch *Dustin Hoffman *Willa Holland *Leo Howard *Anjelica Huston *Lisa Kudrow *James Newton Howard *Vanessa Hudgens *Gabriel Iglesias *Bret Iwan *Steve Jobs *Ashley Johnson *Dwayne Johnson *Angelina Jolie *Rashida Jones *Milt Kahl *Julie Kavner *Kathleen Kennedy *Val Kilmer *Joey King *Elissa Knight *Michelle Kwan *Shia LaBeouf *Lalaine *Lorenzo Lamas *Brie Larson *Jason Lee *George Lopez *Mario Lopez *George Lucas *Leslie Mann *Laura Marano *Cheech Marin *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Kellie Martin *Anndi McAfee *Jennette McCurdy *Alyson Michalka *Pat Morita *Jordan Nagai *Niecy Nash *Randy Newman *Olivia Olson *Emily Osment *Haley Joel Osment *Gwyneth Paltrow *Sara Paxton *Anna Maria Perez de Taglé *Dan Povenmire *Kyla Pratt *Joe Ranft *Jeremy Renner *Christina Ricci *Jason Ritter *Sam Rockwell *Justin Roiland *Keri Russell *Daryl Sabara *Andy Samberg *Rob Schneider *Jason Schwartzman *Jason Segel *Charles Martin Smith *Roger Craig Smith *Brenda Song *Tori Spelling *Tad Stones *James Patrick Stuart *Cree Summer *George Takei *Jeffrey Tambor *James Arnold Taylor *Frank Thomas *Jennifer Tilly *Danny Trejo *Mae Whitman *Ariel Winter *BD Wong *"Weird Al" Yankovic *Zendaya Gallery California Pin.jpg Caifornia Chip Pin.jpg DSF - Stitch with Surfboard - California - Surprise Release.jpeg Category:Locations Category:States Category:The Parent Trap Category:Disneyland Category:Witch Mountain Category:A Goofy Movie locations Category:Disney California Adventure Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit